Ich als letzte Hoffnung?
by tora2810
Summary: Eine verrückte Zeitreise nach Mittelerde, mit viel Herz, Humor und ein wenig Action. Mit unseren alten Freunden und einem neuem Charakter. Sorry, aber die Geschichte liegt erstmal auf Eis
1. Nur ein Traum?

**Ich als letzte Hoffnung?**

**Kapitel 1: Nur ein Traum?**

Ich öffnete die Augen. Die Landschaft war mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt. Kleine Schneeflocken rieselten auf die Erde hinab. Ich stand inmitten eines Waldes. Um mich herum gab es Bäume, Büsche und Sträucher, die trotz des eisigen Wetters und dem Schnee, Blüten trugen.

_Eigenartig, wo bin ich?_ Ging es mir schlagartig durch den Kopf. Als ich die Augen geschlossen hatte war ich zu Hause in meinem Bett. Ich blickte auf mich hinab und musste feststellen, dass ich immer noch meinen Pyjama und meine Häschenpantoffel trug. Ich fror. _Ist das ein Traum?_

Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

Ein komisch gekleideter Zwerg kam auf mich zu gestolpert. Er war winzig, denn im vergleich zu mir und ich bin gerade mal 1,65 groß, war er fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich. Er hatte riesige Füße, die mit Haaren bedeckt waren und war in eine undefinierbare Kleidung gehüllt. Der Zwerg musterte mich aufmerksam und fing dann an zu lachen. Irgendwie komisch, in anbetracht der Tatsache das ein Zwerg, mit riesigen, haarigen Füßen und abscheulicher Kleidung vor meiner Nase stand und der MICH auslacht? Im gleichen Moment fing ich an zu lachen. Er schaute verdutz.

„Merry komm mal, da steht eine Verrückte im Wald."

„Was für eine Verrückte, Pippin?" Ein zweiter Zwerg kam aus dem Gebüsch auf uns hinzu.

„Hey, ich bin nicht verrückt!", versuchte ich mich zur wehr zu setzen.

_Na ja ok, vor mir stehen zwei komische Zwerge, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin und ich stehe hier im Pyjama, ich muss also doch verrückt sein. Das Ganze ist sehr verwirrend. Tief durchatmen…_ mir wurde Schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Bett. Uff! _Es war also doch nur ein blöder Traum, aber moment ich l_ag nicht in meinem Bett. Vorsichtig linste ich über die Bettdecke. _Das war wirklich nicht mein Zimmer, nicht_ _schon wieder! Wo bin ich nun gelandet?_

Überall waren Schnitzereien. Die Holzmöbel waren mit Ornamenten verziert und es duftete nach Sommer. Ich stand auf und ging an ein Fenster… _wo zum Teufel sind meine Kleider?_ Ich hatte nur noch meine Unterwäsche an als ich neugierig aus dem Fenster blickte. _O mein Gott!_ _Wieso liegt hier kein Schnee bleib ganz ruhig_.

Im gleichen Augenblick schwang die Tür des Zimmers auf. Ein gut aussehender Mann mit spitzen Ohren, blonden Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen kam herein. Seine Augen klebten an mir und nun verstand ich auch warum. Ich griff nach dem nächst besten Gegenstand, einer Vase und donnerte sie ihm über den Schädel. Flup! Er ging zu Boden, das war wohl keine so gute Idee. _Reis dich zusammen er war ein Spanner, vielleicht wollte er dir was antun!_ Er rührte sich nicht mehr und ich bekam ein paar Gewissenbisse. _Immerhin hat er dich angegafft und von anklopfen hat er ja wohl auch noch nie was gehört, also halb so wild!_ Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit zum überlegen. Ich ging zum Schrank hinüber, griff hinein und zog ein Kleid heraus, das zum Glück perfekt passte und sehr hübsch war. Ich vergewisserte mich, trotz allem, dass es dem armen Kerl gut ging und rannte eilig die Tür hinaus.

* * *

Mist auch noch das! Eine junge Frau, ebenfalls mit spitzen Ohren kam auf mich zu.

„Wie geht es euch? Wie ich sehe seid ihr wieder auf den Beinen. Wie ist euer Name? Ich bin Arwen."

„Kommt mir nicht zu nahe!"

„Ich tue euch nichts, ihr seid in Sicherheit hier in Bruchtal. Ich habe jemanden geschickt, um nach euch zu sehen. Er heißt Legolas. Wo ist er?"

„Mein Name ist Alanja und ich denke ihr meint ihn…." Ich ging zurück in das Zimmer und deutete auf den Boden.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich dachte er wäre ein Spanner und hab ihn mit der Vase niedergeschlagen. Dein Legolas hat keine Mannieren, er ist einfach ins Zimmer herein geplatzt. Da hab ich einen Schreck bekommen und ihn…du siehst es ja."

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das mir jedoch verging als ich Arwen ansah. Sie war eindeutig geschockt und kniete sich zu Legolas auf den Boden herunter.

„Es tut mir leid", winselte ich.

„Ich wusste nicht wer er ist und wo ich bin und ich hatte Angst!"

Arwen warf mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Legolas kam langsam wieder zu sich und fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf. Ich musste wieder grinsen. _Geschah ihm recht._

„Wie…. wo… was ist passiert?" Er sah mich. „bleib mir bloß vom Leib! Sie ist verrückt Arwen!"

Das grinsen war weg.

„Du bist nicht gerade besser, du, du, du SPANNER!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen, konnte ich wissen, dass du in Unterwäsche vor mir stehst und so verdammt sexy aussiehst?"

_Er findet mich sexy?_ Arwen unterbrach uns.

„Ich schlage vor wir bringen Alanja zu Gandalf und bitten ihn um Rat."

„Gute Idee."

„Wer ist Gandalf?"

„Sei nicht so vorwitzig, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren", sagte Legolas, nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

* * *

Am Ende des langen Ganges öffnete Arwen eine Tür. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. Diese Schnitzereien überall, an den Türen, den Decken und Wänden, einfach wunderschön. Ebenso die Landschaft, die Bäume blühten in voller Pracht und alles war grün. Auch wenn ich diesen Ort nicht kannte, so fühlte ich mich ihm magisch verbunden. Ein seltsames, wohliges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

Wir betraten den Raum, den ein großes Gewölbe umgab. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es mich… das muss Gandalf sein! Er war komplett in weis gekleidet und strahlte eine gewissen Ruhe und gleichzeitig Macht aus.

„Sie ist es, sie ist die Auserwählte, sie trägt das Amulett. Wie heißt du mein Kind?"

Ich blickte ungläubig auf meine Kette und dessen Anhänger.

„Ich bin Alanja, aber was reden sie denn da? Ich und eine Auserwählte haha, dass ich nicht lache! Und du dachtest ICH wäre verrückt!", ich schaute ihn an. Dieser zog mich beiseite und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst!"

„Oho, jetzt hab ich aber Angst", ich lächelte ihn an.

Legolas grummelte. Er war zu süß wenn er wütend war… _von ihm würde ich mir gerne mal die Leviten lesen lassen…. konzentrier dich Alanja, was denkst du nur wieder! Einatmen, Ausatmen!_

„Arwen, wir müssen sie nach Gondor bringen, dass ist die letzte Chance für Aragon."

„Ja, du hast Recht, wir sollten aber die anderen zusammentrommeln, dass wird nicht einfach alle zu überzeugen!"

„Ich weis", entgegnete Gandalf.

„Stopp! Moment! Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären, von was redet ihr überhaupt? Ich möchte wieder nach Hause und nicht nach Gondel dings bums oder wie auch immer dieser Ort heißen mag."

„Bist du sicher, dass sie die Auserwählte ist? Sie ist so…zickig!"

_Ich lass mir ja vieles gefallen, dass ich verrückt wäre ok, aber zickig?_

„Alanja alles ok?", fragte Arwen besorgt.

Ich begann zu glühen, nein nicht ich sondern das Amulett! Ehe ich mich versah umgab mich ein helles Licht und ich schwebte über dem Boden. Gandalf klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter.

„Ohne Zweifel, sie ist die Auserwählte!"

* * *

Ich hatte mich wieder beruhigt und stand mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden.

„Was war das?"

„Alanja, du hast dieses Amulett von deiner Urgroßmutter Nephaja, richtig?", fragte mich Gandalf.

Er schob mir einen Stuhl entgegen und setzte sich auf einen Zweiten. Bereitwillig lies ich mich plumpsen. _Das war einfach zu viel._

„Woher wissen sie das?"

Ich entdeckte in Gandalfs Augen einen leichten Schimmer der Hoffnung und Freude.

„Deine Urgroßmutter gehörte auch dem Volk der Elben an, wie Legolas und Arwen. Als die Zeit gekommen war, hat sie das Amulett in deine Zeit geschleust und es dir vermacht. Sie wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als es dir anzuvertrauen. Nun bist du an der Reihe und musst die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Du musst das Volk Gondors von Aragon, der dem Willen Sarumans verfallen ist, befreien. Damals, bei der großen Schlacht um Mittelerde wurde Saruman, ein Zauberer wie ich es bin, in den Turm eingesperrt. Doch er kam wieder zu Kräften und ist noch mächtiger geworden. Ich kann nichts mehr gegen ihn ausrichten."

Während Gandalf die Geschichte weiter vertiefte musterte Legolas Alanja. _Sie soll die Auserwählte sein? Sie wirkt so zerbrechlich. Ich werde sie beschützen komme was wolle!_

„Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung.", beendete Gandalf seinen Vortrag.

_Ich und die letzte Hoffnung? Na toll, dann können wir es gleich vergessen._


	2. Das große Chaos

**Disclaimer: Alle fantasievoll ausgedachte Figuren bis auf eine gehören komplett Tolkien, worum ich ihn sehr beneide und Geld verdiene ich hiermit leider auch keins. **

**A/N Die Geschichte hat mir großzügigerweise meine Freundin zur Verfügung gestellt. **

**Kapitel 2: Das große Chaos**

„Also, ich fasse noch mal zusammen. Ihr zwei seid Hobbitse, ", ich deutete auf Merry und Pippin. „Legolas und Arwen gehören dem Volk der Elben an, Gimli ist ein Zwerg", eine robuste, kleine Person, mit roten Haaren und einem langen Bart saß mir gegenüber. „und du Gandalf, ein Zauberer."

„Genau", erwiderte er mir.

„Dann gibt es da noch den verfluchten Aragon, Arwens Mann und König von Gondor und den fiesen Saruman, der im Turm, in Isengard sitz. O man, bis ich das alles richtig auf die Reihe bekomme….."

„WENN du es je auf die Reihe bekommst!", stichelte Legolas.

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. _Dieser Elb! Grrrr…….. ich könnte ihn erwürgen…_

* * *

Froh darüber, dass Arwen mich gestern Abend auf mein Zimmer brachte und nicht er. Sie meinte, die Gefahr wäre zu groß, dass wir uns die Schädel einschlagen würden. Was ich im Augenblick sehr gerne getan hätte. Arwen hielt es für besser, uns beiden erst einmal auf Abstand zu halten. Der Tag war einfach zu viel für mich. Schlafen hatte ich jedoch nicht können, auch wenn ich gewollt hätte.

* * *

Dementsprechend sah ich auch aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten mein Gesicht, sehr zur Freude von Legolas, der mich immer noch grinsend betrachtete. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und widmete mich erst einmal der Frühstückstafel, die eher an ein Mittagessen erinnerte. _Was soll's!_ Ein paar Kalorien waren jetzt genau das Richtige. Ich griff mir ein Brötchen und ein nicht zu erkennenden Aufstrich, der zu meiner Verwunderung ausgezeichnet schmeckte.

„Hey Elb, da hast du dir aber eine hübsche Freundin angelacht", nuschelte Gimli mit vollem Mund und deutete mit einer Hähnchenkeule auf mich.

Manieren und Tischsitten sind hier anscheinend nicht bekannt, dabei vergaß ich fast das Wesentliche. _Ich bin hübsch, der Zwerg hat Geschmack, aber ich und dieser…._ Gerade als ich den Mund aufmachen wollte kam mir Legolas zuvor.

„Die und meine Freundin? Da wärst du mir noch zehnmal lieber!"

Ich schluckte schwer. Ich bin nicht die schönste, aber mich mit einem Zwerg zu vergleichen war unverschämt. Meiner Körper spannte sich an und ich spürte einen Stich in der Brust.

„Was ist das? Wer wackelt mit dem Tisch?"

„Das ist nicht der Tisch Pippin, sondern der Boden", fügte Merry kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

_Bin ich das etwa?_ Wie in Trance hob ich meine Hand. Ein kleiner Feuerball bildete sich in meiner Handfläche, mit dem ich den Tisch in Flammen aufgehen lies.

„Frauen und Zwerge zuerst!", schrie Gimli.

Erschöpft und nach Luft ringend stützte ich mich am Boden ab.

„Holt Wasser und löscht das Feuer!", rief Gandalf.

Jeder rannte nach draußen und schnappte sich einen Eimer voll Wasser und gemeinsam löschten sie den brennenden Tisch. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mich zu sammeln und zu konzentrieren. Pippin reichte mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Du solltest, die Kleine nicht wütend machen, das hat schwere Folgen.", stellte Gimli fest, half mir auf die Beine und zwinkerte mir zu.

_Ein netter Zwerg, gefällt mir. Er hat die gleichen Ansichten wie ich, Legolas ist ein Angeber._

„Du musst uns helfen, natürlich werden wir noch an deinen Kräften arbeiten müssen", er blickte auf den verkokelten Tisch. „aber ohne dich sind wir machtlos, bitte Alanja."

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich werde euch helfen. Aber was ist mit meiner Familie, meinen Freunden und allem anderem? Sie werden nach mir suchen, ich weis nicht wie ich ihnen das erklären soll und ich muss zur schule." _Hm, auf die Schule könnte ich verzichten._

„Keine Sorge, sie werden nichts davon mitbekommen die Zeit bei dir zu Hause ist wie eingefroren. Es wird kein Tag vergehen."

Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. _Wo sollte das nur enden?_ Ich hatte schrecklich Heimweh. Meine Familie und Freunde fehlten mir. _Diese Sache konnte ja nicht ewig dauern, oder? Schließlich möchte ich nicht für immer hier festsitzen. Immerhin habe ich in zwei Monaten meinen 19.Geburtstag._

Arwen war besorgt. _Auch wenn sie keine Elbin ist, so hat sie unsere Grazie und Schönheit, aber was ihr Temperament betrifft, wird sie sich zusammenreisen müssen._

„Wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen bevor wir aufbrechen. Dort kannst du dich über die verschiedenen Rassen und Kulturen informieren. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um die Prophezeiung kümmern und nachschlagen was es mit deinen wachsenden Kräften auf sich hat.", sagte Gandalf und führte mich hinaus.

„Ich werde mich um den Proviant und unsere Ausrüstung kümmern."

„Und wir beide haben noch etwas zu bereden", murrte Legolas und gab Gimli zu verstehen ihm zu folgen.

Merry und Pippin schauten sich an.

„Wer räumt die Schweinerei weg?"

Merry schlug Pippin auf den Hinterkopf.

„Nach was sieht's den aus?"

„Oh, das heißt wohl wir."

* * *

„Du magst Alanja, hab ich recht?"

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", brüllte Legolas.

_So ein Schwachsinn! Ja, Alanja ist hübsch mit ihrem langen schwarzen Haaren, ihren vollen Lippen und… aber sie ist und bleibt eine einzige Nervensäge. Zudem ist sie zickig und eingebildet._

„Ich finde sie in Ordnung. Du solltest netter zu ihr sein, schließlich hilft sie uns, wobei sie nicht müsste. Denk mal drüber nach", heftig klopfte Gimli Legolas auf den Rücken, sodass er einen Satz nach vorne flog.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Arwen, welche gerade verzweifelt am Zusammensuchen der benötigten Ausrüstung war.

„Können wir dir helfen?", versuchte Legolas Arwen zu unterbrechen, alles was er als Antwort bekam war ein leises oho, aha und hm.

„Du könntest nach Alanja und Gandalf sehen, ihnen berichten, dass wir erst morgenfrüh los reiten und", Arwen fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. „ihr vielleicht die Gegend zeigen."

„Wieso ich und nicht Gimli?", zeterte Legolas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich brauche Gimli noch, er muss mir helfen den Wagen zu bepacken und du und Alanja könntet euch ruhig miteinander anfreunden.", stellte Arwen mit ernster Stimme fest.

Legolas ging fluchend davon. _Die Gegend kann ihr auch Gandalf zeigen._

„Ob das irgendwann einmal was mit den beiden wird?", fragte Arwen Gimli.

„Ich denke MEHR als du dir vorstellen kannst.", lachend schleppte Gimli die Ersten Teile nach draußen.

Arwen blickte ihm verwirrt nach. „Muss ich das verstehen?"

* * *

„Gandalf denkst du das es gefährlich wird?"

„Leicht wird es nicht. Du musst uns und dir selbst vollstes Vertrauen aufbringen. So wie ich es in der Prophezeiung vernommen habe, wirst du immer mehr an Stärke gewinnen, außerdem hängt deine Kraft stark mit deinen Gefühlen zusammen, wie wir bereits wissen, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich halte es für das beste, wenn Legolas dir das Bogenschießen beibringt."

Als ob er es geahnt hätte kam er die Tür hereingeschneit. _SCHON WIEDER!_ _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht._

„Ach du bist es! Hast du für uns Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja, wir brechen erst morgenfrüh auf. Alanja, du kannst hoffentlich reiten?", skeptisch beäugte mich Legolas.

„Wir reiten nach Gondor? Wie weit ist das?"

„Ich schätze ein Sechstageritt, mit Pausen und Unterbrechungen dürften es ca. 15 Tage werden.", antwortete Gandalf über seinen Büchern bückend.

_Halloooo! Für was wurden Autos erfunden! _

„Sehr gut, wenn wir erst morgenfrüh aufbrechen, habe ich Zeit Elrond zu verständigen und meinem Spitzel in Gondor bescheid zu geben. Außerdem muss ich noch den Waldelben….", murmelnd verschwand Gandalf.

_Na toll! Jetzt bin ich schon wieder mit ihm allein._

„Arwen hat gesagt ich soll dir die Gegend zeigen.", lies Legolas genervt verkünden.

„Wenn's denn sein muss."

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und überall schwirrten Glühwürmchen in der kühlen Sommerluft. Wir gingen über einen großen Hof und an den Ställen vorbei, wo Gimli versuchte den Proviant auf dem Karren zu verstauen. Es war ein witziger Anblick, den bei all dem Krims Krams ging er sichtlich unter. Legolas lächelte. _Wieso tut er das nie bei mir? Bin ich so schrecklich?_

„Du magst Gimli nicht.", keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung, auf die er nur mit einem kurzen ja antwortete.

_Dann eben nicht, ich muss nicht mit dir auskommen._

Dachte ich zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Noch! Bald wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.

* * *

Wir schlenderten weiter quer über den Hof, der mit einer Art von Kalksteinen ausgelegt war, durch einen Garten in dem es nur von Blumen wimmelte. Eine unzählige Artenvielfalt, die ich so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Anblick fesselte mich …

„Bist du bald fertig? Ich will heute noch zurück, schließlich muss ich morgen fit sein."

Aus der Traum!

„WIR müssen morgen früh raus."

Legolas rollte mit den Augen.

„Und DAS hab ich gesehen!"

Wir liefen einen kleinen Berg hinauf und gelangten an einen Wasserfall. Gebannt schaute ich dem treiben des plätschernden Wassers zu.

„Legolas?"

„Was?"

„Hast du Angst?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich in seinen blauen Augen einen Hauch von Sorge entdeckte.

„Hast DU Angst?"

„Ja, sehr sogar. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht länger zurück halten, aber wieso ausgerechnet bei ihm?

„Du solltest dich nicht fürchten ich werde auf dich aufpassen.", fügte Legolas hinzu und nahm mich in die Arme.

Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten, geschweige den tun sollte. Es tat mir richtig gut und zum ersten Mal seit ich hier gelandet war, vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Legolas drückte mich noch mal fest an sich, bevor er mich los lies.

„Wehe du erzählst das Gimli!"

„Wieso Gimli?"

„Und glaub bloß nicht, weil ich dich umarmt habe mag ich dich."

_Typisch Mann!_ Aber für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich ihm sehr nahe. Wir gingen schweigend zurück und Legolas setzte mich vor meinem Zimmer ab.

„Schlaf einwenig. Du hast es verdammt nötig."

Es war schon zu spät für solch blöde Witze und mir fehlte die Kraft um etwas zu entgegnen. Deshalb öffnete ich die Tür, trat ohne ein weiteres Wort ein und schlug sie hinter mir zu.

_Du Idiot! Das war zu viel, kannst du nicht einmal nett sein?_

Legolas verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden vor der Tür, bevor er zum Gehen abdrehte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit im Zimmer.

_Soll ich oder nicht? Ich hätte ihn nicht so stehen lassen sollen, ein Danke hätte gereicht._ Ich öffnete die Tür, doch Legolas war weg. Mist!

* * *

Bis spät in die Nacht kramte Gimli auf dem Wagen herum. Merry, Pippin sowie die anderen waren wahrscheinlich schlafen gegangen. Ich lag wach auf meinem Bett und musste an morgen denken. Ich versuchte meine Angst zu unterdrücken, die sich immer weiter in meinen Kopf zwängte. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.

* * *

„Alanja aufstehen, du hast noch 20 Minuten, um dich fertig zu machen!", sangen Merry und Pippin im Chor und versuchten mir die Decke wegzuziehen.

Nach dem dritten Versuch mich zu wehren, gab ich mich geschlagen.

„Das reicht jetzt ihr Nervensägen, lasst die Lady sich in Ruhe fertig machen", fügte Legolas sich in das Gespräch ein und lächelte Alanja zu.

„Sag mal wurdest du heute Nacht von Aliens entführt?"

„Was sind Aliens?"

„Vergiss es, nicht so wichtig."

„Ich habe nur gute Laune, die mir bei deinem Anblick leider wieder vergeht. Konntest du wieder nicht schlafen? Oder sind das Krater unter deinen Augen?"

_Nicht wütend werden. Halte deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle_. Aber irgendwas musste ich tun sonst wäre ich geplatzt, also streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus. Etwas kindisch aber mir ging es gleich viel besser. Legolas lachte. Er winkte ab und machte mir klar, in mittlerweile 15 Minuten fertig zu sein.

* * *

Ich stieg die Treppe hinunter, bepackt mit einem Rucksack, den Arwen für mich, mit ein paar Kleidern und Proviant gepackt hatte. Ich ging schnurstracks an Legolas vorbei und konnte mir eine klitze kleine Äußerung nicht verkneifen.

„Gandalf hat gemeint, du sollst mir das Bogenschießen beibringen."

Grinsend setze ich mich auf mein Pferd, ein blütenweißes Schimmel. Der Tag war gerettet.


	3. Die ersten Steine im Weg

**Kapitel 3: Die ersten Steine im… „Weg"**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als wir eine Pause einlegten. Ich betrachtete die Karte, die Legolas auf einem Stein ausgebreitet hatte.

„Wo sind wir?" Aufmerksam musterte ich die Landschaft.

„Wir sind nur wenige Kilometer vom Hohen Paß entfernt ", er deute auf einen monströsen Berg, den ich trotz der Entfernung deutlich erkennen konnte. „Der Aufstieg wird äußerst schwierig, die Wetterbedingungen dort oben sind extrem und der Pfad ist brüchig."

Ich schluckte.

„Keine Angst, Orks werden uns nicht über den Weg laufen", wollte Legolas mich aufheitern.

Dank meiner umfangreichen Recherchen, in der Bibliothek, wusste ich was diese Orks für schleimige Viecher sein mussten. _Und ICH dachte Legolas wäre schleimig_.

Gandalf hatte unsere Unterhaltung zufällig mitbekommen. „Da würde ich mir nicht so sicher sein. Mag sein, dass in letzter Zeit kein Ork gesehen wurde, aber es schließt nicht aus, dass wir welchen begegnen. Deshalb hielt ich es für angebracht, Alanja im Bogenschießen unterrichten zulassen. Du könntest ihr zumindest einmal die Grundgriffe zeigen."

„Ich weis, sie hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt!"

„Und anscheinend war er gerade dabei es zu verdrängen", fügte ich lachend hinzu.

* * *

Nach fünf Minuten packten wir wieder zusammen.

„Wieso packen wir zusammen?", ich blickte zu Gandalf.

„Wir müssen unser Ziel für heute erreichen, es wird fast den ganzen Tag brauchen, den Hohen Paß zu überqueren, von dort geht es noch durch die alte Furt nach Sir Ninglor, wo wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen werden. Wir müssen uns sputen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir wie geplant ankommen aber wenn nötig reiten wir auch in der Dunkelheit weiter. Wir haben noch einen lange Reise vor uns und die Zeit schwindet."

Arwen hatte alles, bis auf unser Gepäck das wir bei uns trugen, auf dem Wagen verstaut und setzte sich auf ihr Pferd, ebenso wie Gandalf. Merry und Pippin saßen im Wagen, der von einem schwarzen Hengst gezogen wurde und den Gimli steuerte. _Nicht schon wieder auf das Pferd…_ ich spürte jede Faser meines Körpers, ich war das Reiten nicht mehr gewohnt.

„Wieso kann ich nicht auch im Wagen mitfahren?", murrte ich.

„Erstens, ist auf dem Karren kein platz mehr und zweitens, kannst du im Gegensatz zu den drei reiten", antwortete mir Legolas.

„Der Elb ist ein Lügner! Wer sagt ich kann nicht reiten lügt! Das stimmt nicht, ich bin ein guter …", schimpfte Gimli.

Arwen und Gandalf ritten los, Gimli folgt ihnen, immer noch fluchend, während ich Probleme hatte auf das Pferd zu gelangen.

„Na los, wir müssen weiter."

* * *

„Ich…"

„Was hast du denn?"

_Ich weis, ich werde mich hassen für das was ich jetzt tue, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl._

„Könntest du mir beim Aufsteigen helfen? Bitte."

„Wieso? Du bist doch heute Morgen auch ohne Probleme auf dein Pferd gekommen!" Legolas hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich… ok, ich sag dir warum, aber versprich mir nicht zu lachen?"

„Sag es mir", drängelte er.

„Ich hab Muskelkater. Mir tut alles weh. Ich kann meinen Fuß…."

Legolas grinste.

„Du hast versprochen nicht zu lachen!"

„Tu ich doch überhaupt nicht", er verkniff sich ein Lachen und räusperte sich.

Bereitwillig machte er mir eine Räuberleiter.

„Steig auf, sonst verlieren wir die anderen noch."

„Danke", kam es mir leise über die Lippen.

Ich stieg auf seine Hände und er drückte mich nach oben. _Puh! Geschafft!_

„Du solltest mal über eine Diät nachdenken!", elegant glitt Legolas in seinen Sattel und ritt los.

**1:1** na warte!

* * *

Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor wir den Weg zum Hohen Paß erreichten. Der Berg war mehr als monströs. _Wenn es eine Steigerung gibt_. Er war gewaltig.

Gandalf stoppte. „Der Pfad ist sehr eng wir werden ihn hintereinander passieren müssen und zieht euch noch etwas über, es wird eisig. Ich schlage vor, Gimli ganz hinten, dann Legolas, Arwen und Alanja in der Mitte und ich werde voraus gehen."

Jeder von uns warf sich einen Umhang über, dann ging es weiter. Es wurde mit jedem Schritt kälter. Irgendwann war der Weg nicht mehr zu erkennen. Es stürmte. Heftiges Schneetreiben lies einen die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen. Jeder Schritt knirschte, es war unheimlich. Kleine Steine bröckelten den Abgrund hinab. Plötzlich eine Erschütterung. Ich konnte erkennen wie ein großer Eisblock auf den Wagen zu donnern drohte.

„Springt sofort aus dem Wagen", schrie ich, heftig mit den Händen in der Luft fuchtelnd.

Ohne wenn und aber sprangen die drei und konnten sich gerade noch retten, doch für das Pferd kam jede Hilfe zu spät, es wurde mit samt dem Wagen in die Tiefe des Abgrundes gezerrt. Es war schrecklich. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

„Na toll und jetzt?" moserte Gimli.

* * *

„ Und was essen wir?", gab Pippin, den Tränen nahe, zum Besten.

Auch die anderen hatten sich schnell gefasst. Anscheinend waren sie solch Szenen gewohnt. Was mich nur noch mehr schockierte. _Ich verstehe das nicht! Wie kann man in so einer Situation nicht trauern oder sogar heulen?_

„Ihr werdet aufsteigen müssen", Gandalf deutet auf die Pferde.

„Habt ihr kein Herz? Ein Pferd ist gestorben."

„Natürlich haben wir ein Herz, aber wenn wir um jede Seele trauern würden, die wir in den letzten Jahren verloren haben, dann würden wir daran zerbrechen. Das Leben geht weiter, dass wirst du auch noch verstehen", erklärte mir Gandalf.

Merry stieg bei Arwen und Pippin bei Gandalf auf. Gimli schaute zu Legolas bevor er bei mir aufhüpfte.

„Ich steig doch nicht bei einem Elb auf, da schneid ich mir lieber den Bart ab", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich lächelte. _Das Leben geht weiter…

* * *

_

Nach einem langen und beschwerlichen Abstieg, kamen wir endlich auf festem Boden an. Die Sonne war am untergehen.

„Wie ich befürchtet habe, wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Gandalf.

Geschwind ritten wir über die Alte Furt und steuerten auf Sir Ninglor zu. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und die Sterne Leuchteten hell. Komisch auch wenn hier alles etwas anders zu sein schien, so waren doch die Sterne und der strahlende Mond gleich. Endlich an unserem Ziel angekommen, einem kleinen Wiese versteckt in einem Buchenhain, rutschte ich vom Sattel. Mein Hinterteil war Wund gescheuert und schmerzte. Ich hätte mich sofort schlafen gelegt, wenn ich nicht gefroren hätte. Da unser Wagen mit den Decken in den Abgrund gestürzt war, blieb mir keine andere Option offen, als zu frieren. Selbst das Feuer, das mittlerweile brannte konnte mich nicht wärmen. Alle hatten sich einen Platz zum Schlafen gesucht. Legolas lag nur ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich hatte meinen Kiefer nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Gänsehaut hatte sich auf meinem Körper breit gemacht. Legolas rutschte zu mir herüber. Er flüsterte mir von hinten in mein Ohr.

„Frierst du?"

„Ein wenig."

Er nahm mich in die Arme. Ich war geschockt, jedoch hielt dieses Gefühl nicht lange an, schließlich fror ich zu sehr um mir Gedanken über diese Situation zu machen. _Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!_ Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und hörte seinen Herzschlag. Ich fühlte mich beschütz und geborgen. _Mmmmhhh… er duftet so gut. _und Im nächsten Moment schlief ich tief und fest.

* * *

Am Nächsten Morgen lag niemand neben mir. Legolas war weg. Ich blickte mich um, Gimli zog genüsslich an einer Pfeife und pustete den Rauch aus, Merry und Pippin schliefen noch, Arwen durchwühlte einen Busch und Gandalf betrachtete die Karte. _Wo ist Legolas? Und warum wühlt Arwen in einem Busch?_ Ich hatte die Fragen, die mir im Kopf schwirrten vermutlich laut geäußert, denn ich war erstaunt als Gimli mir antwortete.

„ Arwen sucht nach etwas essbarem und Legolas erkundet die Umgebung."

* * *

Ich stand auf, nahm eine Flasche mit Wasser aus meinem Rucksack und wollte ein Stück gehen um mein Geschäft zu erledigen und mich wenigstens ein wenig zu waschen. („Muss auch sein", Anmerkung der Autorin.)

„Geh nicht allzu weit weg", rief mir Gimli hinterher.

* * *

In Gedanken versunken kam ich zurück.

„Warum lächelst du? Gut geschlafen?", neckte mich Legolas

Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich lächelte.

„Wenn nur etwas Körperwärme genügt, damit du nicht zickig bist, müssen wir das öfters wiederholen", er grinste.

_Flirtet er etwa mit mir?_

„Ich war nur erschöpft und mehr ist da nicht."

„Wer sagt denn dass da mehr ist?", zwinkerte Legolas und lies mich stehen.

**2:1** für dich! _Ich muss mich mal ins Zeug legen, sonst glaubt er noch, dass ich ihn mag. Ich muss gestehen, er bringt mich immer wieder zum lächeln, macht mich rasend und er kann richtig nett sein und…. O mein Gott! Nein, nein, nein! Da ist nichts und wird auch nie was sein. Er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Aber würde ich mich nach Zärtlichkeiten meines Bruders sehnen? Wohl eher nicht!

* * *

_

Also Leutz, ich muss mal ein Hühnchen mit euch rupfen, so kann das doch nicht weitergehen! Ich hätte gern Reviews, denn ich sehe euch SCHWARZLESER ganz genau!


	4. Kurzer Abstecher in den Wald

Juuuhhhhuuuuu! Es reviewt mal jemand!

An der Stelle mal ein Dankeschön an Gwiwileth! Hoffe das deine Rückenschmerzen weg sind ( naja, theoretisch müsste sie in der Zeit schon weg sein g).

**Kapitel 4: Kurzer Abstecher in den Wald**

„Mein Gott! Sind wir bald da?", ungeduldig rutschte ich auf dem Sattel hin und her. _Ich müsste mal wieder auf die Toilette, auch als Busch bezeichnet._

Wir waren schon einen halben Tag unterwegs, ritten über die Schwertel Felder und das Schattenbachtal. Die Umgebung wirkte nicht besonders freundlich. Es war trüb und alles grau. Die Stimmung war drückend, ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daran schuld zu sein, auch wenn ich mir das vielleicht nur einbildete. _Aber warum.._ ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich denke, eine Pause würde uns allen gut tun", äußerte sich Arwen.

„Weiber! Unsere Frauen halten viel mehr aus und jammern nicht so wie ihr beiden", Gimli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dafür sehen EURE Frauen nicht aus wie Frauen", frotzelte Legolas.

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Gimli schnaubte und schob beleidigt seine Unterlippe vor.

„Nein, nein, nein. Das geht nicht wir müssen weiter. Bald haben wir es geschafft und sind bei unserem ersten großen Zwischenstopp angelangt. Lorien. Es liegt nicht mehr weit entfernt. Unsere Freunde erwarten uns schon", sagte Gandalf mit ernster Stimme.

„Was für Freunde?", neugierig schaute ich zu Gandalf.

„Es sind Waldelben, wir sind alte Freunde. Wenn wir erst einmal dort sind, kann dir Legolas das Bogenschießen beibringen. Ich müsste mir dann nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um dich machen. Ich hatte vor zwei Tage zu bleiben, entscheide mich aber erst, wenn es soweit ist."

_Waldelben also…. Da bin ich mal gespannt._ Mein Blick huschte zu Legolas. _Wenn die so sind wie DER, dann will ich sie lieber nicht kennen lernen. Aber ich gehe nicht vom schlimmsten aus._

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen. Ich hatte Hunger, mir war übel und schwindelig zugleich. Wir kamen unserem Ziel immer näher und nach nur wenigen Metern deutete Gandalf mit seinem Finger auf einen Wald. Es sah aus, als standen zwei Menschen am Wegrand und winkten uns zu. Man konnte nur die Umrisse erkennen. Wir wurden erwartet, wie Gandalf bereits gesagt hatte. Desto mehr ich versuchte die Beiden Gestalten ins Visier zu nehmen, umso mehr verließen mich meine Kräfte. Es begann dunkel um mich zu werden und ich merkte nur noch wie meine Finger an den Zügel hinab glitten.

„Alanja?", nur noch dumpf vernahm ich Merrys Stimme.

_Nicht schon wieder!

* * *

_

Nach einer Weile lugte ich unter meinen Lidern hervor. Ich lag in den Armen von Legolas, der mich behutsam im Arm hielt und eine Treppe hinauf trug.

„Was zum Teufel…. !", ich strampelte wild um mich, woraufhin Legolas mich abrupt fallen lies.

„Aua, spinnst du!", mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fuhr ich mir über meinen Hintern.

„Hättest du nicht so wild um dich geschlagen, dann wärst du mir nicht runter gefallen, also gib mir nicht die Schuld!"

„Aber du hast mich doch… egal, was ist passiert?", eigentlich wusste ich bereits die Antwort, doch ich wollte hören was geschehen war.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und fast vom Pferd gestürzt, wenn dich Gimli nicht festgehalten hätte. Und nun sind wir in Lorien, wir haben dir etwas zu trinken und essen eingeflößt und ich wollte gerade mit dir ins Bett… ich meine Dich ins Bett bringen", er lief rot an.

„Danke, aber es reicht wenn du mir das Zimmer zeigst, wie du siehst kann ich wieder allein gehen."

Ich drehte mich um, sodass Legolas mein grinsen nicht sehen konnte. _Ich mag vielleicht gemein sein, aber so blamieren werde ich ihn nicht, obwohl es eine sehr verlockende Vorstellung ist._ Langsam stieg ich die Stufen hoch. Immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Nach links", rief er mir hinterher.

Es war wunderschön hier, durch die vielen Fenster konnte ich einen Blick nach draußen erhaschen. Es musste eine Art Baumhaus sein in dem wir waren, hoch über dem Boden, im Wipfel der Bäume. Das Mondlicht schien hell durch die kunstvoll gestalteten Fenster und erleuchtete die Treppenstufen, die zusätzlich mit kleinen Kerzen bestückt waren.

„Wir sind da", Legolas deutete auf eine Tür und setzte zum Gehen an.

„STOPP! Legolas? Wieso kennst du dich hier so gut aus? Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt woher du kommst, von jedem weiß ich etwas aus seinem Leben nur von dir nicht, wieso? Traust du mir nicht? Hab ich dir was getan?" _Ok, ich gebs zu, die Netteste war ich nicht, aber es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit._

„Nein es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin kein Mensch der gerne von Früher erzählt oder seine Lebensgeschichte auflistet. Für mich haben Titel oder Namen keine Bedeutung. Es gibt nichts wichtiges das du wissen müsstest", _auch nicht das ich ein Prinz bin und somit der zukünftige König._

„Ich krieg dein Geheimnis noch aus dir raus und lüg mich bloß nicht an, denn ich hasse Lügner!"

Legolas drehte um und ging davon.

* * *

_Na toll in was habe ich mich da nur wieder hinein geritten? Ich hätte es ihr sagen sollen, aber vielleicht denkt sie dann falsch von mir. In den letzten Jahren hat mich noch nie jemand so wahnsinnig gemacht wie diese Frau. Sie sieht nicht in mir den Prinzen, sondern behandelt mich wie einen Normalen. Ich lüge sie nur ungern an, aber sie ist noch nicht so weit. Ich bring ihr erst einmal bei mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie ein Naturtalent ist!

* * *

_

Ich schloss meine Tür.

_Es ist seltsam, auch wenn ich nichts über ihn weis, fühle ich mich nicht bedroht. Er ist mir nicht fremd. Hach, es ist zum Haare ausraufen. Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um und musste erfreut feststellen: Es gibt auch Badewannen in Mittelerde! Herrlich, nur wo war der Wasserhahn? Oh nein, das darf nicht war sein! Ich verstehe! Egal was auch kommt ganz ruhig bleiben._ Ich schnappte mir den Eimer, der neben der Wanne stand und ging hinaus.

_Hoffentlich finde ich jemanden der mir zeigt wie ich diese verdammte Wanne voll kriegen soll mit dieser kleinen Schöpfkelle._ Ich blickte in meine Hand, in der ich den Eimer hielt. Langsam trottete ich die unzähligen Stufen hinunter. _Mein Gott der Architekt hat wohl noch nie was von Fahrstuhl gehört_! Leise vor mich hinfluchend bemerkte ich nicht, dass mir jemand entgegen kam.

„Alanja was machst du hier? Ich habe gedacht du schläfst bereits. Kann ich dir helfen, du siehst verärgert aus", es war Arwen.

Erleichtert darüber sie zu treffen erklärte ich ihr mein Problem.

„Warte, ich hole mir einen Eimer und helfe dir."

„Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir."

* * *

Ich weis nicht wie lange es dauerte diese bescheuerte Wanne voll zu bekommen, aber ich war heil froh als ich endlich im Wasser lag und mich waschen konnte. Wie ich das vermisst hatte. Arwen drückte mir noch ein Badöl in die Hand, bevor sie auf ihr Zimmer verschwand. 

Ich schlug kleine Wellen im warmem Wasser und zog den Duft von frischen Blumen ein. Aber auch das Wasser war irgendwann kalt, also schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch, schlang es um meinen Körper und begutachtete das Bett. Ich ging zu einem Schrank und linste hinein. _Komisch! Wie machen die das nur immer? Die richtige Größe und von allem etwas dabei._ Ich griff mir ein weißes Nachthemd, schlüpfte hinein und kuschelte mich in das übergroße Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich schlief ein.

* * *

Wohlig streckte ich mich aus, so gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich kam mir frisch und ausgeruht vor. Gut gelaunt hüpfte ich aus dem Bett, nahm mir frische Kleider aus dem Schrank, kämmte meine Haare und wusch mich, bevor ich mit knurrendem Magen nach draußen ging. 

_Wird Zeit, das ich was zwischen die Zähne bekomme._ Ich ging langsam dir Treppe hinab. Da kamen mir Merry und Pippin entgegen: _Die beiden sind aber auch unzertrennlich._ Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. _Rauchen die beiden etwa?_ Ich blinzelte heftig. _Kein wunder sind die beiden noch so klein._ _Ich sag nur, im Wachstum stecken geblieben, also ist rauchen doch schädlich._

„Was macht ihr beiden da?"

„Wir rauchen, wieso?", fragend blickten sie mich an.

_Die können nicht älter als 16 sein und über die Geistige Entwicklung wollen wir lieber nicht anfangen zu sprechen._

„Ach ist nicht wichtig, denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Ihr könntet mir aber zeigen wie ich zum Speisesaal komme, ich hab ein riesengroßes Loch im Bauch."

Gimli kam um die Ecke und rannte mich fast zu Boden.

„Was hat dich den gestochen?", erschrocken musterte ich ihn.

„Ich hab Hunger, wieso? Was hast du gemacht? Du siehst so…. anders aus!"

„Sehr gut, dann kannst du mich gleich mitnehmen mir geht's nämlich genauso. Wieso anders? Das musst du mir erklären."

„Du wirkst ausgeglichen und bist… hübsch."

„Soll das heißen ich war vorher nicht hübsch?", äußerte ich empört.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Sieh es als Kompliment."

„Danke", mir wurde heiß im Gesicht, was zur Folge hatte das ich rot wurde.

Gimli streckte mir seinen Arm entgegen.

„Darf ich bitten, schöne Dame?"

Ich hakte mich ein und wir liefen die Etage entlang, zu den Treppen und dann weiter hinunter. Das ganze Gebäude war sehr Komplex. Schließlich kamen wir endlich im Speisezimmer an, wo ich mich sofort über das Büfett hermachte. Von den anderen war keine Spur.

„Wo sind Legolas, Arwen und Gandalf?"

Gimli hatte gerade eine halbe Wassermelone vor sich platziert.

„Ich weis das Legolas draußen herumstreunt und Gandalf hat irgendetwas von Büchern gefaselt, aber wo Arwen ist weis ich nicht", schmatze Gimli.

„Ich werde mich erst einmal stärken und dann Arwen aufsuchen sie muss mir unbedingt helfen diese Wanne aufzufüllen."

„Ich kann dir doch auch helfen!", brummelte er.

„Das verstehst du nicht, dass ist Frauensache!"

Ich as alles Mögliche, während Gimli mir schweigend gegenüber saß. Kaum fertig, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Arwen. Doch ich musste zum Glück nicht lange suchen. Sie kam mir entgegen und lächelte.

„Super, dass ich dich gefunden habe, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Würdest du mir nochmals helfen diese Wanne voll zu machen? Das gestrige Bad hat Wunder gewirkt."

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee, wieso gehst du nicht draußen in dem kleinen See baden? Er liegt nur einen kleinen Fußmarsch von hier entfernt und dir kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Außerdem haben wir herrliches Wetter", schlug mir Arwen vor.

„Ach ja? Hm… hört sich gut an zeigst du mir wie ich dort hinkomme?"

* * *

Arwen lief voraus. _Ein wirklich schöner Tag heute._ Die Sonne strahlte auf meine Haut. Es war angenehm, da ein leichter Wind wehte. Wir liefen einen kleinen Waldweg entlang und bogen plötzlich ins Gebüsch. Keine zwei Meter weiter war er auch schon. Das Wasser war eisblau und ein kleiner Wasserfall rauschte von den Felsen nieder. Die Vögel zwitscherten. Arwen gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie zurück gehe und ich mir keine Sorgen machen solle, denn ich sei hier in Sicherheit. 

Ich genoss den Anblick, der sich mir bot und widmete mich nicht weiteren Problemen. Ganz allein zu sein, hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Langsam schlüpfte ich aus meinen Kleidern. Die Frage nach einem Bikini hatte ich mir erspart, deshalb streifte ich mir meine Unterwäsche ab und stieg langsam ins Wasser. Ich strich mit meinen Händen durch das warme Wasser, bis ich mich schließlich hineingleiten ließ. Ich stand immer noch auf festem Untergrund.

* * *

Etwas raschelte im Busch! Ich blickte mich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Wieder ein Rascheln…. _Das ist nicht mehr witzig!_ Mein Herz schlug heftig gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich rang nach Luft. Ich hatte Angst. _Wer oder was war das?_ Meine Augen suchten jeden Winkel ab, aber ich konnte nichts entdecken. Plötzlich ein Krachen…………… _Wie war das mit der Sicherheit?

* * *

_

So nun mal noch an die **anderen** Leser: reviewen geht gaaanz einfach.

Hier der Ablauf:

1. nach dem Lesen auf den Button mit „go" unten links drücken

2. dann erscheint ein Fenster, dort klickt ihr rein

3. nun die Nachricht schreiben (ob positiv oder negativ)

4. und dann auf den button „submit review" drücken

5. so nun habt ihr es geschafft und zwei Menschen glücklicher gemacht


	5. Peinlichkeiten

**So hier einleicht verspätetes Ostergeschenk! Dafür möchte ich nur einen kleinen Gefallen von euch und zwar ne Review! ;-)**

**Viel Spass beim Lesen auch an die 'Nichtreviewer'! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5: Peinlichkeiten**

Ehe ich mich versah stolperte jemand oder etwas, ich war zu geschockt um darauf zu achten, aus den Büschen. Mir ging nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: SCHREI UM DEIN LEBEN! Denn meine Knie waren weich und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFE! So hilf mir doch jemand!" _Na toll, wo sind die nur alle, wenn man sie braucht? _

Ich musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, bevor ich erkannte wer da wenige Meter vor mir stand. O mein Gott!

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, HILFE! Sag bloß du hast mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Dreh dich um und glotz mich nicht so an!", hysterisch fuchtelte ich mit den Armen und Händen in der Luft herum. Noch immer um Hilfe kreischend.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch, ich wollte doch nicht… und ich bin… und dann hab ich…", stotterte Legolas.

Doch zu spät, als wäre das nicht peinlich genug, kam Gimli aus den Büschen gehechtet, leider viel zu stürmisch. Mit einem lauten Platsch flog Legolas, mit seinen Kleidern in den See! Direkt…………… vor meine Füße! Zum Glück befand ich mich immer noch im Wasser und so wurde alles notdürftig verdeckt.

Gimlis Augen weiteten sich.

„Ach, so ist das, lasst euch nicht stören, ich dachte dir wäre etwas zugestoßen, da ich dich schreien hörte, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt!", grinsend ging Gimli davon.

„Halt…..ich… es ist nicht was du denkst…!"

Legolas stand durchnässt vor mir, immer noch eine Erklärung suchend blickte er mich an und fing an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du? Es gibt nichts zu lachen", wütend lies ich meinen Blick schweifen.

„Du hast da was in deinen Haaren", Legolas deutete auf meinen Kopf.

Ohne zu zögern griff ich in meinen Haarschopf, was ich lieber hätte lassen sollen, denn als ich in meine Hand blickte musste ich mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass eine Kröte auf meiner Handfläche saß. _Die muss ich mir, als ich herumgewedelt hatte irgendwie auf den Kopf geschleudert haben._ (Anmerkung der Autorin: Wer glaubt es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen irrt sich, wir kennen doch alle diese peinlichen Situationen! Ich war da mal in, ups ich schweife ab, entschuldigt, wo war ich….). Vor Schreck sprintete ich aus dem Wasser, was ich sehr bereute, denn ich war ja nackt. Legolas stand mit offenem Mund vor mir.

„Ich… ich…. ich will kein Wort hören", schnell griff ich nach meinen Kleidern und verschwand im Wald.

* * *

_Ich bin so blöd, er hat mich nackt gesehen, was mach ich jetzt nur? Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Sachen. Oh verfluchte Sch…! Umdrehen oder weiterlaufen? WEITERLAUFEN! Doofe Frage! Ich will nur noch in mein Bett….

* * *

Legolas stapfte mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Wasser. Entdeckte etwas auf dem Boden und hob es auf. _

„Sie wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens hassen und das ist ein langes Leben!"

Frustriert lief Legolas seinem Ende entgegen.

* * *

_Heute ist definitiv nicht mein Tag. Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Was soll ich nur…._

Gimli saß auf der Treppe zum Eingang. Er gluckste leise.

„Du bist schon zurück? Das ging aber schnell. Hattest du keine Zeit dich abzutrocknen?", er schaute auf meine nasse Kleidung, die an mir klebte.

„Nein, Legolas war sehr leidenschaftlich, wir haben wie wild rumgeknutscht und er wäre über mich hergefallen, wenn ich mich nicht angezogen hätte und gegangen wäre."

Gimli starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ist ja gut, es war nur ein Witz! Aber frag nicht was wirklich passiert ist!", ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten lies ich Gimli sitzen um schleunigst auf mein Zimmer zu gelangen.

* * *

Mit tiefen Runzeln auf der Stirn kam Legolas um die Ecke gerauscht und sah Gimli auf der Treppe sitzen. Genüsslich zog dieser an seiner Pfeife und atmetet langsam den Rauch aus. Legolas versuchte an ihm vorbei zu schleichen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Ein Versuch war es wert! 

„Was läuft da für eine Sache mit euch beiden?"

„Nichts, was soll sein?", Legolas sah Gimli nicht in die Augen, auch wenn er sein Freund war, so wollte er ihm nicht sagen wie er sich fühlte oder was er fühlte.

„Ach so ich verstehe! So ist das also!"

„Ist es so offensichtlich?"

„Legolas, ich kenne dich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, du bist mir ein guter Freund geworden, natürlich fällt mir die kleinste Veränderung auf! Keine Sorge, ich werde den Anderen nichts sagen. Ich glaube sie ahnen ohnehin nichts."

Legolas griff mit seiner Hand an Gimlis Schulter.

„Danke, mein Freund."

* * *

„Dürfen wir jetzt endlich was essen? Dürfen wir, dürfen wir?", Merry und Pippin tapsten von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schauten zu Gandalf. 

„Ihr Nervensägen denkt nur ans Essen. Geht und schlagt euch den Bauch voll, in der Zwischenzeit überlege ich mir ob wir euch wirklich mitnehmen sollen!" gab Gandalf grimmig von sich.

Arwen schnappte sich einen Teller. „Ich bringe Alanja ihr Essen."

Gimli nickte. „Na dann bleibt mehr für mich übrig."

Aufmunternd klopfte er Legolas auf den Rücken. Dieser saß benommen am Tisch.

„Gandalf, bist du sicher, dass ich Alanja morgen im Bogenschießen unterrichten soll?", immer noch auf ein Wunder hoffend schaute er zu Gandalf hinüber.

„Besser sie lernt es so früh wie möglich, warum? Gibt es Probleme?", Gandalf war verwirrt.

„Nein, nein, wie kommst du darauf? Es ist alles in Ordnung." _Hoffe ich zumindest da fällt mir ein ich sollte…..

* * *

_

Arwen klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zu Alanjas Zimmer.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Arwen. Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Mach mir bitte auf."

Freudestrahlend öffnete Alanja die Tür und stürzte Arwen um den Hals. Langsam kullerten Tränen über ihre Wange, die sie für so lange Zeit zurückgehalten hatte und benässten Arwens Gewand.

„Es war so schrecklich."

„Was ist den passiert?", Arwen schob Alanja sachte ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Bett.

„Ich möchte jede Einzelheit hören!"

Alanja wusch sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und begann aufgeregt zu erzählen.

Arwen musste lächeln, nicht das sie Alanja nicht verstand, nein ganz und gar nicht, sie fand den Vorfall nur alles andere als peinlich, das lag vielleicht daran das sie mehr wusste als sie Alanja sagen wollte, zumal es nur eine Vermutung war. Sie tätschelte Alanja leicht das Knie.

„Wenn das so ist habe ich eine schlechte Nachricht für dich."

„Ach schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden!"

„Na gut sage nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Legolas wird dir morgen das Bogenschießen beibringen", vorsichtshalber kniff Arwen die Augen zusammen, da sie auf einen riesigen Protest vorbereitet sein wollte.

„WAS? Aber ja, das ist ES! Ich schieß ihn einfach ab! Niemand kann beweisen ich hätte es mit Absicht gemacht, schließlich bringt er es mir erst bei… ein teuflisch guter Plan oder nicht?", grinsend sah ich Arwen an, aber sie war nicht am grinsen. Kopfschüttelnd und mit den hervorblitzenden weisen Zähnen wartete ich auf eine Antwort. „Nicht gut? OK ich lass es, aber du musst zugeben es war Taktisch ein gut ausgetüftelter Plan!"

Arwen lächelte. „Glaub mir Legolas war auch nicht begeistert!"

„War er nicht? Ähm, ja, aber natürlich war er das."

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal unterhalten!", Arwen baute sich vor Alanja auf , verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und klopfte mit dem Schuh auf den Boden.

_Ich komm mir vor wie ein böses unartiges Mädchen, das getadelt wird.

* * *

_

_Ich weis nicht so recht…… aber ich muss es ihr zurückgeben. Was würde sie sonst von mir denken? Wenn ich doch nur…… Ach reis dich zusammen so schwer kann das nicht sein!_

Legolas ging vor Alanjas Tür auf und ab.

_Jetzt klopf endlich! _

Im selben Moment schwang die Tür auf und donnerte Legolas gegen den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, er wird….. Legolas?"

Alanja luckte über Arwens Schulter da sie nicht erkennen konnte was geschehen war.

Legolas stand mit einem Satz wieder aufrecht.

„Ich dachte du brauchst… ich wollt nur….. hier", er gab Alanja eine kleine Schachtel und verschwand wieder.

Alanja linste vorsichtig unter den Deckel und wurde rot.

„Was ist denn?"

Fast unhörbar nuschelte Alanja verlegen vor sich hin. „ Er hat mir meinen Slip zurückgegeben."

„Ich würde vorschlagen du legst dich hin und morgen sieht der Tag ganz anders aus", Arwen nahm Alanja noch mal in die Arme, Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass auch ihr die neue Freundschaft zu dieser außergewöhnlichen Frau gut tat.

„Ich bin froh dich zu haben", sagte Alanja zu Arwen, als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Ich auch Alanja, ich auch….." _Sie wird uns retten, ich spüre es, nein, ich weiß es!_

_

* * *

_

So un nun bitte an den Gefallen denken! lg


	6. Wo die Liebe hinfällt!

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat aber mein pc spinnt zur zeit. Also hab ich mir einen anderen geschnappt, sobald ich konnt :-)

gwiwi: jap du hattest recht, aber ich wollts nichts verraten g

Viel Spass beim Lesen und vergesst nicht zu reviewen.

Kapitel 6: Wo die Liebe hinfällt!

Es heißt doch guten Morgen liebe Sorgen? Ich streckte mich in meinem Bett aus. Besonders gut hatte ich nicht geschlafen, mein Kopf dröhnte noch leicht und mein Glieder meldet sich auch zu Wort, alles in allem fühlte ich mich beschissen. Im Pyjama schlurfte ich auf die Toilette. Ich brauchte unbedingt ein heißes Bad, also ran an die Arbeit.

(A/N: Ich möchte nur noch mal erwähnen, wie froh wir alle über intakte Wasserleitungen, Armband- oder Digitaluhren ect. sein können. Mehr zu den Uhren gleich gg)

So müssen sich also alte Menschen fühlen. Seufzend lies ich mich in das dampfende Wasser gleiten. Langsam aber sicher klappten meine Augen zu…………. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch, ich war eingeschlafen und hatte vergessen, dass ich mit Arwen zum Frühstücken verabredet war. Zum Glück war es noch nicht zu spät. Froh darüber, dass Gimli mir gezeigt hatte, wie man die „Uhrzeit" am Sonnenstand abliest, konnte ich mir dabei sicher sein. (A/N: Soviel zur Digitaluhr!) Schnell trocknete ich mich ab, schlüpfte in etwas Frisches und zog meine Schuhe an, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich komme", eilig machte ich auf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen? Konntest du ein wenig abschalten? Oder hast du…."

„Ganz langsam. Eins nach dem anderen", unterbrach ich Arwen.

* * *

„Wo sind Merry und Pippin?", Gimli war mit Gandalf alleine zum Essen erschienen.

„Die beiden haben sich eine schwere Magenverstimmung zugelegt", Gandalf grinste. „ich habe sie gewarnt, aber sie wollten ja nicht hören!"

„Aber Gandalf so kenn ich dich gar nicht."

Beide blickten sich kurz an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

* * *

Von weitem hörten Alanja und Arwen lautes Lachen.

„Ich glaube wir verpassen gerade eine Party", lächelnd blickte Alanja zu Arwen, die es erwiderte.

Legolas kam ihnen entgegen.

„Ich denke du weist bereits bescheid, dass ich dir heute zeige, wie man mit Pfeil und Bogen umgeht?"

„Ja", betreten blickte ich zu Boden.

Warum sieht er mich an, ist ihm die Sache gar nicht peinlich? Mache ich mir zu viele Gedanken darüber? Vielleicht hat Arwen Recht? Ich tue es tatsächlich…. mist….nicht so viel denken! In Gedanken versunken knabberte ich an meiner Unterlippe.

„Ich erwarte dich heute Nachmittag im Hinterhof. Wir werden es so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, schließlich reisen wir morgen ab und da solltest du bestens gewappnet sein. Ok?", Legolas sah mich fragend an.

„Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Legolas auf den Weg. Arwen stupste mich leicht in die Seite.

„Siehst du, kein Grund Angst zu haben. Wie ich dir gesagt habe."

Immer noch bester Laune, zog sie mich mit sich zum Frühstück.

* * *

Sich die Tränen wegwischend grinste Gimli.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde nachsehen wie es den beiden geht, vielleicht möchten sie etwas essen", hämisch zwinkerte Gandalf Gimli zu.

„Welche beiden? Wir sind hier, wenn ihr uns meintet", Arwen blickte fragend auf uns.

„Nein, wir haben über Merry und Pippin geredet, nach denen ich jetzt sehen werde", gluckste Gandalf und lief davon.

Alanja sah zu Arwen.

„Ich glaub wir haben wirklich was verpasst!"

„Damit könntest du richtig liegen, lass uns bitte eine Kleinigkeit essen, ja?"

„Ich lasse euch zwei allein, damit ich mich frühzeitig hinlegen kann und außerdem könnt ihr dann in Ruhe reden", Gimli nickte uns zu.

* * *

Noch lange Zeit blieben Arwen und ich sitzen und quatschten ohne Unterbrechung. Ich erzählte ihr von meiner Welt und sie mir mehr von Mittelerde. Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich mein zu Hause vermisse. Den ganz normalen Alltag und die Dinge, die ich für selbstverständlich gehalten habe. Aber seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entrinnen.

Es ist schwer nachvollziehbar für mich, für diese Menschen eine Art „letzte Hoffnung" zu sein. Mein Gott, ich bin 18! Ich möchte nicht über Leben oder Tod entscheiden müssen! Was ist wenn ich versage? Oder wir nicht an unser Ziel kommen? Hier gelten andere Regeln, die ich zum Teil nicht verstehe oder kenne. Der Stärkere überlebt und auch wenn es mir noch zu wieder ist jemanden zu töten….. so werde ich nicht daran vorbei kommen……. Mit jedem Bissen, den ich aß wurde mir klarer, dass hier ist das wahre Leben und kein Traum! Das Erlebte war bis jetzt harmlos im Vergleich zu dem was noch kommen wird!

„Alanja alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass."

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen… ich will mich nur noch einmal hinlegen bevor ich….bevor ich….na ja du weist schon ….mein Training absolvieren muss", ich stand auf, rückte meinen Stuhl zurecht und winkte Arwen zum Abschied.

Kopfschüttelnd saß Arwen alleine am Tisch. „Sie macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken!"

* * *

Die Sonne stand südwestlich.

Sie kommt zu spät! Was mach ich wenn sie gar nicht auftaucht? Grummelnd drehte sich Legolas um.

Alanja kam die steinerne Treppe zum Hinterhof hinunter. An den Hauswänden kletterten winzige Blumen um die Wette, der Rasen war saftig grün und die Sonne lugte ab und zu zwischen den Wolken hervor. Legolas lehnte an einer Zielscheibe.

Oh man, er sieht verdammt gut aus….

Legolas hatte eine graue Leinenhose und ein dunkelgrünes enges Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt an, wodurch man einen Blick auf seine Kette erhaschen konnte. Aber auch Legolas konnte seine Augen nicht von Alanja lassen.

Warum starrt er mich denn so an? Ok, ich hätte das Kleid nicht abschneiden sollen, aber ich fand es so bieder und jetzt…na ja etwas kurz…. Unbeholfen zupfte Alanja am Saum ihres weißen Kleides.

„Du bist zu spät!"

Das war nicht das was ich hören wollte, aber was hätte ich überhaupt hören wollen? Hmm, weis auch nicht aber…..

„Können wir anfangen?"

„Ja, von mir aus."

„Gut, legen wir also los", Legolas lief ca. 5 Meter von der Zielscheibe weg, hin zu einem Korb, an dem ein Bogen gelehnt war und Pfeile darin steckten. Er nahm den Bogen und einen Pfeil aus dem Korb heraus.

„Ich dachte mir wir fangen klein an, also nur eine kurze Entfernung und…….. ähm…… wenn ich dir das beibringen soll, musst du näher kommen", grinsend sah er mich an.

„Ich…. war in Gedanken, tut mir leid", ich ging zu ihm hinüber. „Aber ich brauche keine Hilfestellung, dass das klar ist!"

„Wer sagt dass ich das vorhatte?", belustigt erklärte er mir, wie man den Bogen zu halten hat und den Pfeil anlegen muss. „Hier bitte, du darfst es selbst versuchen, es ist ganz einfach."

Legolas drückte mir die Utensilien in die Hand, na dann…..

* * *

Nach etlichen Versuchen gab ich entnervt auf.

„Ich kann das nicht und es wird nicht besser, wenn du da sitzt und mich beobachtest!", zornig zog ich eine Schnute.

„Jetzt soll ich schuld sein? Nein! Du denkst zu viel Alanja, lass es mir dir nur ein einziges Mal zeigen!", fragend musterte er mich.

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen, ich gebe auf."

„Nicht so steif……….. lockerer………… jetzt nimm den Arm nach oben, genau………… benutz dein Lippen als Anhaltspunkt für deine Hand, schau nicht so, tus einfach!"

Ich tat wie er mir sagte.

Er fuhr langsam an meinem Rücken hinab, glitt zu meiner Hand und umschloss sie. Ein wohliger Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln.

„Ganz tief einatmen und schau immer auf dein Ziel. Lass es nicht aus den Augen, visier es an, spann den Bogen und wenn du denkst es ist der richtige Moment lass los. Und ganz wichtig versuch an nichts zu denken, außer an dein Ziel."

Zisch! Für einen kleinen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen. Um nur wenig später festzustellen, dass ich getroffen hatte.

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich hab getroffen!", grinsend drehte ich mich zu Legolas.

„Du solltest in brenzlichen Situationen öfters mal nichts denken."

„Hey was soll das denn heißen?"

Lachend sah mir Legolas in die Augen. „Weist du, dass du heute wunderschön aussiehst?"

„Was?"

Doch zu spät. Legolas zog mich eng an sich. Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah, da presste er schon seine Lippen auf meine. Mir wurde heiß, es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten……….. für einen kurzen Moment vergaß ich alles um mich, ich lies zu was geschah……… er presste sich enger an mich, sein Kuss war so zärtlich und wurde gleichzeitig drängender. Es viel mir schwer die Sinne beisammen zu halten. Bis…. ja, bis ich wieder anfing zu denken.

_Was tun wir da eigentlich?_

„Stopp!", ich schubste Legolas zurück. „Das war keine gute Idee."

* * *

Es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr auf den Knopf drücken und reviwen würdet. mit hundeblick angug 


	7. Die Entscheidung

**Kapitel 7: Die Erkenntnis**

„Wieso sollte es keine gute Idee sein?", Legolas rückte wieder ein Stück näher zu Alanja, um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Ich meine es ernst, was tun wir hier eigentlich?"

„Ich denke nur was wir auch wirklich wollen", er grinste.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich DAS will?"

„Es hat sich für mich nicht danach angefüllt, als ob du es nicht wolltest!"

„Ich war für einen kurzen Moment…… unvorsichtig! Legolas es wäre keine gute Idee…"

„Unvorsichtig nennt man das also? Soso, es wäre keine gute Idee WAS? Spaß zu haben?", ernst sah er Alanja an.

„SPAß? Für dich ist es nur Spaß?", empört drehte sich Alanja zum gehen um.

„Nein, so wollte ich es nicht ausdrücken, ich meinte…."

„Das es dir nichts bedeutet?", ich musste schwer schlucken, um meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, war doch für mich die ganze Sache mehr als ernst.

„Alanja ich wollte dir nicht….. es tut mir leid…… wirklich… ich……", ratlos, da er nicht wusste was er tun sollte, schaute Legolas Alanja an.

„Spar dir deine Ausreden", traurig lief Alanja davon.

„Alanja!"

Ich lies meinen Tränen freien lauf. _Ich fühle mich ausgenutzt, mies und wünsche mir mehr als alles andere zu Hause bei meiner besten Freundin Fran zu sein. Sie würde mich jetzt trösten, sie wüsste was zu tun wäre._ Meine Schritte wurden immer schneller ohne das ich es merkte. Ich war schon auf dem Flur zu meinem Zimmer angelangt, als ich Arwen fast umrannte. _Nicht auch noch das! _Ich versuchte mein Gesicht vor ihr zu verstecken, aber es half nichts. Behutsam nahm sie mein Kinn in ihre Hand und hob meinen Kopf hoch.

„Ach Alanja!", Arwen drückte Alanja in ihre Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare.

„Was mach ich denn falsch? Ist mir überhaupt kein Glück gegönnt? Ich versteh das nicht."

„Komm", sie öffnete die Tür zu Alanjas Zimmer. „lass uns darüber reden."

Legolas stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. Von Natur aus eher eine ruhige Person, was er auch seinem Blut zu verdanken hat, dass in ihm fließt, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte.

„Nicht so Alanja, ich denke es ist an der Zeit für ein klärendes Gespräch!", entschlossen ging Legolas auf das Gebäude zu.

Kurze Zeit später kam ihm Gimli am Eingang entgegen.

„Gut dass ich dich treffe, ich würde gerne mit dir…"

„Jetzt nicht! Ich habe was zu klären!", entschuldigend klopfte er Gimli auf die Schulter.

„Sag mal sind hier heute alle verrückt? Dann muss ich es eben allein machen", murrend ging Gimli nach draußen.

„Was soll ich den jetzt machen?", hoffnungsvoll starrte ich Arwen an.

„Alanja, ich würde dir gerne einen Rat geben, aber ich weis nicht so recht was für einen! Ich denke ihr habt euch Missverstanden und solltet ein klärendes Gespräch führen."

„Ob das Fran auch gesagt hätte…", nuschelte ich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nichts ich habe nur laut gedacht und wie…"

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Alanja ich weis ganz genau das du da bist mach mir die verdammte Tür auf!"

Arwen musterte Alanja. „Sag mal, was hast DU den angestellt, so hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt!"

„Fällst du mir jetzt etwa in den Rücken?", _das hätte Fran sicher nicht getan oder vielleicht doch….._

Ein weiteres klopfen lies die Tür erzittern.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit mit ihm zu reden", Arwen stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„So nicht Alanja, ich…… oh entschuldige Arwen ich wusste nicht, dass du.."

„Komm rein Legolas ich glaube Alanja möchte dir etwas sagen", sie ging einen Schritt zu Seite um Legolas Eintritt zu gewähren.

„Wirklich?", verwirrt kam Legolas herein.

„ARWEN!", grimmig schaute Alanja zu der Elbin.

„Dann macht's mal gut, wir sehen uns später", mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Ich… ", beide schauten sich an. „Du zuerst!"

Wieder betretene Stille, bis ich das Wort ergriff.

„Bitte fang du an", sagte ich.

Legolas stellte sich vor mich.

„Dann mach dich auf eine lange Geschichte gefasst.

_Ich weis nicht wie lange Legolas redete, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber mit jedem Wort wurde mir vieles klarer. Die Geschichte von Mittelerde war beeindruckend. Es war das erste mal, dass ich mich integriert fühlte und nicht nur eine Außenseiterin war, die nicht verstand worum sich alles drehte. Aber am meisten amüsierte mich, dass er ein Prinz sein sollte! _Ich musste grinsen. _Er war schon süß_.

„Ich sorge mich um dich und es ist nicht NUR ein Spaß!", eindringlich schaute er mir in die Augen.

_Ich könnte dahin schmelzen._ _Warum macht er mich nur so wahnsinnig? _

Ich versuchte die ernste Situation aufzulockern. „Ich hoffe du verheimlichst mir nichts mehr, sonst verpetzte ich dich bei deinem Vater und dann darfst du nicht mehr Prinz sein", lachend sah ich zu ihm.

Doch ehe ich mich versah lagen wir auch schon auf dem Bett.

Er beugte sich über mich. „Du machst mich Verrückt…"

Wie wild knutschten wir herum. Legolas fuhr mir durch die Haare. Langsam lies er seine Hand unter mein T-Shirt gleiten. _Ach, scheiß drauf, man lebt nur einmal!_ Seine Erregung war deutlich zu spüren….

**Klopf! Klopf!**

_Shit!_

„Alanja ich habe etwas entdeckt, das dir helfen könnte."

_Gandalf! _

„Ich komme sofort, einen kleine Augenblick bitte."

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. _Ach du Schande, wie seh ich denn aus?_ Mit geröteten Wangen zupfte ich schnell mein Shirt zu Recht und versuchte meine Haare ordentlich hinzulegen.

„Alanja soll ich rein kommen, ist alles ok?"

„NEIN! Ich meine, mach dir keine Mühe ich bin gleich bei dir!"

Ich wechselte einen letzten Blick zu Legolas. Gequält lag dieser auf dem Bett. Ich musste grinsen, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, sodass ich durchpasste und ging zu Gandalf hinaus.

„Du wirst nicht glauben was ich gefunden habe!"

Mit den Gedanken noch wo anders lief ich ihm nach.

_Jaaaaaa, ich weis kopf einzieh ziemlich kurz aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem? Seit bitte nicht böse……_


	8. Das geheime Buch

Ein rießengroßes '**SORRY' **für die lange Wartezeit! Aber nun geht es endlich weiter un ich will euch nich lange aufhalten. also los anfangen zu lesen ;-)

**gwiwi:** Hier das nächste Kapi für deine Schatztruhe!

**all: **hoff mal das diesesmal die Absatztstriche angezeigt werden, wenn nicht nochmal ein 'sorry', aber die mistdinger wolle einfach nich heul

**Kapitel 8: Das geheime Buch**

Mal wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken, lief ich Gandalf hinterher.

„Ich dachte mir bevor wir morgen früh aufbrechen, stöbere ich noch in ein paar Büchern nach wichtigen Hinweisen und als ich in der Bibliothek war, ist mir etwas in die Hände gefallen. Du wirst nie erraten um was es sich da handelt!", Gandalf untermalte seine Rede mit hektischen Gesten.

„Schon möglich. Mmmmh…. jaja……"

„Bist du denn überhaupt nicht neugierig?", Gandalfs Stirn lag in Falten.

„Doch, doch natürlich, entschuldige", entschlossen nicht weiter zu träumen, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren.

Ich versuchte für einen kurzen Moment nicht an Legolas zu denken……… ich seufzte. _Was macht er wohl jetzt? ALANJA!_ wütend schnaubte ich…… _reis dich zusammen_. Ich lenkte meinen Blick auf etwas anderes…… die Decke! _Was tut man nicht alles um sich abzulenken, aber hey wenn's funktioniert._ Es war immer wieder faszinierent trotz der eher altertümlichen Lebensweise, waren die Gebäude richtig fortschrittlich, ja sogar etwas modern, mit den klaren Strukturen und den schönen Ornamenten. Wir kamen an eine große Doppeltür. Mit einem schweren Knarren öffnete Gandalf sie. _Mein Gott was für ein Anblick!_ Ein gigantisches Sammelsurium an Büchern. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen, egal wo man hinsah lagen Bücher. Nur einzig die Decke war wie überall sonst auch, mit Malereien verziert. Ich musste schlucken. Gandalf lächelte und führte mich zu einem Schreibtisch, der umringt von Büchern war und so kaum sichtbar. Auf seiner Schreibfläche lag ein kleines, in Leder gefasstes Buch.

„Es hat ein kleines Schloss, aber es ist eindeutig von deiner Urgroßmutter Nephaja.", er deutete auf eine feine, filigrane Schrift auf dem Einband.

Ich fuhr leicht mit den Fingern darüber, in der Hoffnung etwas zu spüren, dass mich ihr nahe bringen könnte. Eigenartig aber ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat.

„Aber wo ist der Schlüssel?", ich schaute zu dem Zauberer auf, nachdem ich mich auf dem Stuhl, der am Tisch gestanden hatte, gesetzt hatte.

„Tja,", er strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart „dass ist das Einzige, worauf ich noch nicht gekommen bin, ich dachte ich lass dich ein wenig rätseln. Du wirst es bestimmt lösen. Sollte irgendetwas sein, ich bin auf meinem Zimmer.", so lies mich Gandalf sitzen.

Einige Schritte weiter, stolperte er über Bücher, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Fluchend nahm er ein, zwei Exemplar in die Hand, lies seinen Blick über den Titel schweifen, grinste und nahm sie schließlich mit.

_Ach Gandalf!_ Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich an das Rätsel. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten darin zu lesen. Ruhe war eingekehrt. _Uromi, wie hast du das Buch verschlossen? Und wo ist dieser Schlüssel?_ Grübelnd starrte ich auf das Schloss.

_Tief durchatmen!_ Immer noch ausgestreckt, lag Legolas auf Alanjas Bett.

_Ich hab mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle._ Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. _Alanja was machst du nur mit mir_. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um sie…… Ihr Duft, ihre Haut, ihr Geschmack…… seufzend erhob er sich. „Es hat keinen Sinn….. ich sollte mich etwas abreagieren und ich glaube ich weis auch schon wie", grinsend erhob sich Legolas und ging.

bei Gandalf

_Legolas?_ _Aber was hat er in Alanjas Zimmer zu suchen._ Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Gandalf Legolas aus dem Zimmer sehen gehen. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Gandalf war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sollte er mit seiner Vermutung richtig liegen, so wusste er nicht wirklich, ob er das gutheißen sollte!

in der Bibliothek

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt….. so ein Mist! Irgendwie muss doch dieses scheiß Ding aufgehen!_ Krankhaft überlegte ich wie meine Urgroßmutter dieses Buch verschlossen hat. Die Form war irgendwie seltsam. Ich kannte keinen Schlüssel, der dort hinein gepasst hätte. _Aber ja das ist es… wieso bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? _Seit Stunden spielte ich an meinem Amulett herum, aber auf die Idee, dass es als Schlüssel fungieren könnte, kam ich nicht. Ich nahm behutsam die Kette ab und legte den Anhänger auf das Schloss, drehte vorsichtig daran und tatsächlich, es passte. Ungeduldig und voller Stolz, wie ein kleines Kind das etwas entdeckt, schlug ich das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Alanja,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest bin ich längst unterwegs zu den Ewigen Landen. Ich weis was für eine schwere Bürde ich dir auferlegt habe, doch glaube mir, hätte es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, so hätte ich sie genutzt. Ich wollte dich nie in Gefahr bringen dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Ich wusste was uns bevorsteht, ich hatte ständig Visionen. Ich möchte dir helfen wo ich kann, deswegen habe ich dir auch meine ganzen Erfahrungen aufgezeichnet, ich bitte dich es zu lesen. _

_Oh Großmutter du fehlst mir ja so_…… gebannt huschte ich über die weiteren die Zeilen.

Arwen bei Merry und Pippin.

„Ihr zwei seit mir vielleicht welche", Arwen wechselte den heilenden Umschlag der Beiden. Der miefige Gestank mochte nicht sehr angenehm sein, aber die Wirkung war die erwünschte.

Merry und Pippin kicherten bereits wieder.

„Ich weis nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist euch auf der weiteren Reise mitzunehmen", sagte Arwen flüchtig.

Merry sprang empört auf, „Uns geht es prima, ihr könnt uns doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!"

„Wobei, eigentlich geht es uns hier bei den Elben mehr als prächtig und so wirklich gesund sind wir noch nicht. Man sollte eine Grippe erst immer ganz auskurieren", gab Pippin von sich und schaute Merry nachdenklich an.

„Quatsch! Und außerdem war es nur eine Magenverstimmung!", Merry klatschte Pippin auf den Hinterkopf „Wir kommen mit!"

Nun war es Arwen die lachte.

„Was treibst du denn da?", fragend musterte Legolas Gimli, der mit einer großen Schere bewaffnet vor einem Spiegel stand.

„Ah sieh an, der Freund, der nur kommt wenn er Probleme hat!", grummelte Gimli beleidigt.

„Kann man dir behilflich sein? Ich könnte dich hochheben, dass du dich wenigsten im Spiegel betrachten kannst", belustigt grinste Legolas. „Oder soll ich selbst Hand anlegen? Ich meine, viel zu verunstalten gibt's nicht mehr."

„Soso, hattest du wieder Streit mit deiner Angebeteten? Oder bist du in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten?", erwiderte Gimli schelmisch.

Das Grinsen verging Legolas augenblicklich. „Ist es so offensichtlich? Habe ich ein Mahl?", Legolas pustete frustriert die Luft aus den Backen.

„Sagen wir mal so, du bist verliebt und ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis.", Gimli zwinkerte.

„Na komm schon, soll ich dir helfen?", entnervt streckte Legolas seine Hand nach der Schere aus. Eigentlich wollte er ja die Zeit vertreiben und an etwas anderes als Alanja denken. Soviel dazu.

Gimli war unentschlossen. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Überwindung.

„Beim Barte des Asnar! Wehe du schneidest zu viel vom Bart ab!", vorsichtig reichte er Legolas die Schere.

„Ach, um deinen Bart geht es. Ich dachte schon du willst deine Kleider kürzen."

„Wieso? Was ist mit meinen Kleidern?", skeptisch blickte er an sich herab.

Amüsiert zog Legolas einen Stuhl zu sich „setzt dich!", er drückte den Zwerg auf den Sitz „es ist schon in Ordnung!"

Alanja verschlang jede Zeile. Sie begann zu verstehen, wie es sein musste in der Zeit zu leben, als der Ringkrieg herrschte und die andere Geschehnisse. Sie konnte sich in diesen Geschichten keinen Legolas oder Gimli vorstellen. In solch einer kriegerischen Zeit! Einige Strophen taten es besonders an.

…………_..Alanja, du darfst dich nicht vor dem Tod fürchten, besonderst wenn du damit Unschuldige Seelen rettest. Erst wenn du soweit bist, wird sich die gesamte Macht des Amuletts entfalten! Es lebt von dem Tod, von der Liebe und von DIR! Öffne dich! Habe keine Furcht! _

Alanja las die letzten Zeilen.

_Mein liebes Enkelkind, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst, so bin ich immer bei dir. In deinem Herzen. Deine Wünsche und Träume können in Erfüllung gehen, vergiss das nie._

_In Liebe Nephaja_

Sie schlug das Buch zu und eine Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange.

Beim Bartstutzen.

„Ooops!"

„Was heißt hier ooops? Wenn man einem Zwerg den Bart schneidet, darf man weder ein oops, ah, oh, uh oder sonst dergleichen von sich geben! Hast du zuviel abgeschnitten? Jetzt sag was los ist! Arg, geh mir aus der Sicht", unsanft schubste Gimli Legolas zur Seite, um einen Blick in den Spiegel zu erhaschen. Er war des langen Wartens überdrüssig und seine Nerven lagen blank. „Ich bin für mein Lebensende veru…. Oh! Das sieht ganz…. passabel aus", Gimli betrachtete sich kritisch.

„Versteh euch einer", Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, hatte er doch nur die Spitzen abgeschnitten und ein paar verfilzte Stellen entfernt, in denen noch undefinierbare Reste, von Essen nahm er an, steckten. Wenn man davon spricht…..

„Wann gibt es eigentlich Abendessen?", Gimli hatte sich vom Spiegel weggedreht und Legolas zugewendet.

„Wir können ja mal nachsehen ob irgendjemand bereits da ist, Gandalf wird bestimmt schon essen."

„Ich weis worauf du hinaus willst" Du willst Alanja sehen, gibs zu!", Gimli lachte.

Legolas lief langsam davon. Auch wenn der Zwerg damit genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, so musste er sich sein letztes bisschen Stolz bewahren.

Alanja auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.

_Ich bin verwirrt, Das war zuviel Information auf einmal. Es macht mich traurig, dass ich sie kein einziges mal sehen durfte._ Das Buch an die Brust gedrückt, lief ich die unzähligen Gänge entlang. Ohne zu bemerken wie Legolas und Gimli an einem anderem Korridor entlang huschten.

Gimli sah Alanja mit einem Buch durch den Gang schleichen.

„Hey Alanja, was machst du denn hier?", Gimli drehte ab und kam direkt auf mich zu.

Legolas kam hinter ihm her, lehnte sich aber einige Meter entfernt, an eine Säule.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek, Gandalf hat mir ein Buch gegeben, das meine Urgroßmutter Nephaja hinterlassen hat. Ich war mit lesen beschäftigt und wollte gerade essen gehen", verstohlen schielte ich zu Legolas.

„Das trifft sich, gut wir waren auch gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen", Gimli schnappte mich am Arm, sodass mir fast das Buch aus der Hand gefallen wäre.

„Und wenn wir fertig sind, kannst du mit Legolas ein bisschen Bogenschießen üben. Ich hab gehört du bist ein Naturtalent", lachte Gimli.

Legolas fasste sich verlegen mit der Hand an den Hinterkopf. Ich konnte nur mitlachen.

„Ich finde das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee", sagte ich.

„Hört, hört! Das sind ja ganz neue Töne", Gimli stupste Legolas in die Rippen. Welcher nur grinste.

Und tatsächlich als sie eintrafen, waren alle anderen bereits anwesend, unterhielten, scherzten und aßen. Vor allem Merry und Pippin schlemmten in Massen. Alanja setzte sich neben Arwen, begrüßte die anderen und begann aufgeregt die Neuigkeiten ihrer Freundin zu erzählen. Gimli stapelte sich unzählige Fleischbrocken auf einen Teller. Legolas setzte sich gegenüber von Alanja auf einen Hocker. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern und mit jedem herzhaften Lachen wippte es hin und her. Ihre grünen Katzenaugen glitzerten. Es schmerzte ihn sie anzusehen, aber nicht anfassen zu dürfen. Ihre vollen Lippen nicht kosten zu können, ihre schlanke Silhouette und die samtweiche Haut nicht zu berühren.

_Was denkt Legolas wohl gerade?_ Seine Augen blitzen so. Immer wieder warf ich ihm einen Blick zu, ohne in meiner Erzählung zu stocken. Irgendwann hatte ich zu Ende erzählt und biss genüsslich in einen Apfel. Ich dachte immerzu an das Training und was mich erwarten würde.

Gandalf beobachtete das Geschehen argwöhnisch. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er davon halten sollte_. Ich will nicht das Alanja in etwas rennt das sie unglücklich macht. Sie wird früher oder später wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. _

Gandalf erhob sich und entschuldigte sich er wolle ins Bett gehen ihm sei nicht gut. _Eigenartig, was ihn bedrücken mag?_ Nach und nach verschwanden Merry, Pippin und Arwen. Gimli hatte die Unmengen auf seinem Teller vertilgt und ließ ein wohliges seufzen aus seiner Kehle entrinnen. Legolas beendete das drückende Schweigen.

„Ich geh vor und richte alles, damit wir üben können."

Gimli entgegnete, „Mach nur, mich kriegen hier vorerst keine zehn Pferde weg!", er strich sich über seinen gewölbten Bauch.

Nach 10 Minuten verabschiedete ich mich von Gimli, der wie ich feststellen musste bereits eingenickt war und leise schnarchte. Leichtfüßig sprintete ich die Treppen zum Garten runter und beobachtete Legolas von der Ferne, wie er ein, zwei Pfeile schoss. Jeder verfehlte sein Ziel nicht und landete genau in der Mitte der Zielscheibe. Er grinste, als er mich entdeckte. Meine Prinzipien über Bord geworfen, ging ich auf ihn zu und schob ihn behutsam in einen Busch. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sag nichts! Eine Frau muss tun, was eine Frau tun muss!", dann küsste ich ihn.

Verdutzt starrte er mich an. Lachend wankte ich aus dem Busch. Immer noch benommen von der herrlichen Wirkung des Kusses. Doch ich kam nicht weit, denn er packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zurück…… in seine Arme.

„Wie war das?... ein Mann muss tun, ……."

Ich musste lachen, bis er mir meine Lippen verschloss.

„Soviel zum Thema Training.", murmelte ich und schlang meine Arme um einen Nacken.

„Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht Zeit. Keine Panik", gab mir Legolas zu verstehen und seine Augen blitzten wieder. _Jetzt weiß ich an was er gedacht hat._

Irgendwann lag ich erschöpft im Gras. _Das Bogenschießen so anstrengend sein könnte, hätte ich mir nicht im Traum einfallen lassen._ Legolas legte sich neben mich ins Gras. Die ersten Sterne funkelten bereits, während mir Legolas von sich erzählte. Den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, lauschte ich seiner Stimme. Irgendwann schlief ich ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag ich in meinem Bett. _Legolas du bist ein Schatz……_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Und das ihr mir fleißig reviewt, trotz der Wartezeit gg _


	9. SORRY

Tut mir Leid für alle die, die geschichte weiterlesen wollen, aber die geschichte wird nicht fortgesetzt. Nochmal SORRY


End file.
